Lydia
Lydia was Elwynn's first companion in Damo's Let's Play of Skyrim. She was sworn to Elwynn's service after he became Thane of Whiterun for slaying the dragon Milmunir. She served Elwynn for many weeks, until she died in a keep, inhabited by a hostile cult of mages. Biography Little is known about Lydia's parents, family, or early life. Adventures with Elwynn The first adventures she had with Elwynn was killing bandit leaders such as the one at the Halted Stream camp, located just outside Whiterun. In these fights, she showed her combat skills that impressed Elywnn. Elwynn decided to reward her so at their new home, Breezehome, Elwynn gave Lydia a room to sleep in. After taking care of the bandit leaders that were killing innocent people, Lydia came with Elwynn to the College of Winterhold. It was an important pilgrimage for Elwynn. After arriving at the College Lydia helped Elwynn with his studies, and protected him when he went to Saarthal; Lydia also helped by going to Whiterun and getting some of Elwynn's books from his house, but Elwynn didn't appreciate her at all for helping him. In most of Elwynn's trips he gave many items to Lydia to carry even though he had plenty of room in his inventory; he used Lydia as a "shopping trolley". He also didn't give Lydia good weapons to use - if he did come across a good weapon he would sell it for the coin rather than giving it to Lydia, Lydia found it hard to defeat harder enemies because of what weapons she used, though she never told Elwynn about how she felt about her treatment. One day Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage, told Elwynn to speak to Urag-gro-Shub, the librarian. On a recent matter concerning the Eye of Magnus. Urag was an Orc, which surprised Elwynn and Lydia, and said that some books on the Eye of Magnus had been recently stolen by an apprentice mage called Orthorn, who had taken them as a gift for rogue mages in Fellow Keep. Lydia's Death After talking to Urag, Elywnn and Lydia set off to Fellglow Keep to get the books, but the College got attacked by a dragon; the attack only lasted a few minutes and the Dragon was killed by the tutors; Lydia was hurt but not seriously. After the attack they went to Fellglow Keep, and when they arrived they were attacked by some evil necromancers just outside the keep. Elwynn and Lydia easily defeated the enemies; when they went inside they fought some more and defeated them. But when they were in the keep a group of enemies ambushed them, and in the confusion Elywnn summoned his Flame Atronach (who would later be called Ignis). In the battle Lydia was seriously injured and the mages manged to kill Ignis, causing her to explode into flames. This explosion killed Lydia. After the battle, when Elwynn realised that Lydia had been killed, he spent the night mourning Lydia's untimely demise. In the morning Elywnn got his revenge on the Necromancers - Othorn had been betrayed by the Necromancers and their leader called the "Caller"; Orthorn helped Elywnn to defeat the Caller but, in another tragedy, Orthorn died in the battle. Elwynn had promised to put in a good word with him at the College, as a reward for his excellent help, and mourned the losses of his two companions. The Aftermath Elywnn returned to the college feeling gutted. The next day he found a Dunmer called Brelyna Maryon who was a student like him at the college and willing to help him in his travels. This time he was caring towards Brelyna unlike Lydia, and gave her gifts like weapons and jewellery to use, while in return, Brelyna told Elwynn any information she knew that he needed. They then went to Whiterun to inform the Jarl about Lydia's death. The Jarl sent some guards to get the body and her family was informed about the death. Her body was set on a boat, and sent out onto the White River. It is told in song and legend, that the boat passed over the Valtheim Falls, and sailed outwards into the Sea of Ghosts, forever journeying in the cold and ice, where a Nord is at home. Her spirit is said to have gone to Sovngarde. Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Time as a campanion